Together again
by skullprincess120
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were best friends. They dated but then they broke up. This is the story of how they get back together. Read and Review please. It's just a oneshot!


Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were best friends. Their parents were also good friends and they had allowed Troy and Gabriella to share an apartment when they went to college. The two friends dated in the first year, but, they broke it off after a while because they thought that it would not have worked out. Now, this was their last year, and they were both still very much in love with each other. Neither one of them showed any sign of their feelings to each other. Instead, they started dating other people.

One evening, Troy was watching a basketball match on the television when the door to the apartment opened. Gabriella walked in backwards into the apartment with her lips locked to another guy's. Troy groaned and turned the volume of the television up. The two broke apart and saw Troy staring at them.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I live here," Troy answered.

"But, why aren't you at some club or asleep?" she asked.

"That's none of your business," Troy said. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Michael," Gabriella said as Troy got up and walked over to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Michael," Troy said. "Now, go home."

"What?" Gabriella asked, angrily. "You can't send him away."

"Who are you anyway?" Michael asked Troy.

"I'm Troy Bolton," Troy answered. "And, I want you out of this apartment."

"Troy Bolton?" Michael asked. "Are you and Gabriella dating?"

"We were dating," Troy said as Gabriella glared at him.

"Yeah, but it's all over, now," Gabriella told Michael hurriedly.

"Just save the questions and get out of here already," Troy said, impatiently. "The door's that way."

"Well, Gabriella," Michael said. "I usually don't date girls who have boyfriends, so call me when you get everything sorted out with Troy."

"No, Michael," Gabriella said following Michael as he walked towards the door. "There's nothing going on between us."

"Like I'm going to believe that," Michael said opening the door. "I'm not blind, Gabriella. The chemistry between you two is –"

"There is no chemistry," Gabriella interrupted.

Michael just shook his head and shut the door. Gabriella turned to Troy with flaming eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled. "You cannot send my friends out of my apartment."

"It's our apartment," Troy said.

"Why did you have to send him away?" she asked him angrily. "Do you want me to be unhappy?"

"Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed lifting Gabriella up and placing her on the kitchen counter like a child. "Listen to me, okay?"

"No, I am not going to listen to you," Gabriella snapped.

Troy groaned in frustration and pressed his lips against hers. Gabriella got angry and pushed him back.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked.

Troy did not answer. He kissed her again, this time keeping a firm grip on her. He carried her to his room and laid her on the bed.

"Are you trying to rape me?" Gabriella asked.

"If you don't want this, then, don't move," he said. "And, don't make a sound either."

He kissed her again undoing the zipper on her dress as he did so. She did not kiss back, but, she did not protest when he undid the zipper either. Troy pulled the dress off Gabriella. He undid her bra and tossed it to the floor. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and started sucking on it as he pulled her panties off as well. Troy was glad to feel the wetness between her folds as he stuck a finger in. Gabriella did not make a sound. Troy pushed another finger in. he started moving his fingers in and out of her and Gabriella let out a soft moan. Gabriella tightened around Troy's fingers and came onto Troy's fingers. Troy looked up at her.

"If you want to leave, go," Troy said.

Troy stared into Gabriella's eyes. Gabriella did not respond immediately. She stared at him for a minute and then moved from underneath him. Troy sighed and flipped over so that he was lying back on the bed. He closed his eyes. He heard the door open. It closed a minute later. And, then…

"Troy," Gabriella whispered.

Troy opened his eyes and sat up suddenly. He had thought that Gabriella had left the room. Blue eyes met brown ones and then, Gabriella had dropped her clothes to the floor and was running towards the bed. Troy stared in surprise. Gabriella kissed him and Troy kissed back. Gabriella undid the buttons on his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. All of a sudden, she could not wait to have him. She pushed his pants and boxers down together. Troy groaned into her hair as his erection was finally set free. He kicked off his pants and boxers.

"Ella," Troy said using his nickname for her.

"What is it, Troy?" Gabriella asked placing her hand on his cheek when he hesitated.

"I love you," he whispered.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that," Gabriella smiled. "I love you, too, Troy. I never stopped loving you."

Troy smiled. He positioned himself in front of her and then with one quick move, he was in her. Gabriella moaned and Troy grinned. He started moving in and out of her.

"Troy!" Gabriella shrieked as she came.

"Shush," Troy panted. "We have neighbours."

"I don't care," Gabriella said. "That was amazing."

Troy kissed her again and pulled out of her. They lay close together with their legs tangled together as well. Troy had his arms around her and Gabriella was resting her head against his head.

"What are you thinking?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm thinking about how much I have missed you," Troy said, softly as he stroked her arm.

"I missed you, too," she said, softly. "Don't leave me again, Troy."

"I won't," he promised. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Gabriella whispered.

Gabriella drifted off to sleep. Troy watched her for a few minutes. Then, he too, dozed off thinking how great it was to have his Ella back again.


End file.
